Growth of an Iris, Rebirth of a Phoenix
by Landorious Star
Summary: Can shame/humiliation destroy a relationship? Or does it make it stronger? Post T&T. Written for Feenris day 9/12/16


Growth of an Iris, Rebirth of a Phoenix(1/2)

by Landorious Star

 **February 24, 2019**

" **Even after Dahlia Hawthorne was found guilty... I still believed in you"**

Those words kept on replaying inside her mind. It had been two weeks since the trial, but she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She sat alone in her cell thinking about the young man who said these words. He was a man who was able to do the impossible and get his clients a "Not Guilty" verdict. He was a man who sought the truth. He was an Ace Attorney.

He was the man whom she lied to for six months. He was her Feenie.

The shrine maiden could not help but shed a tear as she thought about the pain that she caused the man she loved.

"I'm a failure" she muttered quietly to herself. "I lied to him for six months and couldn't retrieve the necklace. Am I that stupid that I can't do something so simple as retrieving a necklace? And when he needed me the most, I wasn't there for him. Dahlia was right. I am pathetic."

More and more warm tears flowed down her soft cheeks, hitting the cold, grey floor below. This was not the first time as she would often cry herself to sleep from the pain of her past actions. But at this point, she had nothing to lose. During her breakdown, she didn't notice the guard standing in front of her cell, watching her.

"Ms. Iris?" The guard said hesitantly.

"Oh I didn't see you there. I apologize that you had to see me like that. Did you need something, officer?" She replied as she quickly wiped her tears using her sleeves.

"It's uh nothing. Um, you have a visitor, maam." The guard replied in a rather awkward manner.

"Okay. Please lead the way sir." She replied politely.

 _Is it Sister Bikini? Or is it him again?_

* * *

When Iris arrived at the visitor's room, she saw the young man in the blue suit and cute spiky hair sitting alone on the other side of the glass. When she sat down, he promptly greeted her.

"Hey Iris. How's it going?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are you, Mr. Wright?

"Oh I'm great. I'm defending the innocent as usual. Maya dragged me to see the Steel Samurai movie with her last Saturday, though. That girl is something else." He said with a chuckle.

Iris was happy that Phoenix enjoying his life. She loved seeing that cute smile when they were dating in college. His happiness was the one thing that she wanted.

"You and Mystic Maya," Iris started. "Are you two dating?"

"No Iris. Don't be silly. We're just friends. Don't let your sister tell you otherwise."

"Oh it just seemed that you seemed happy around her."

"She does make me happy, but not in a romantic way. She's like the sister that I never had. I just hope that Pearls realizes that and stops slapping me!" The young lawyer cringed at the thought of being slapped again by Pearl. " And I definitely don't have romantic feelings for Edgeworth if that's what you're thinking." He said with a chuckle. "But I do have special feelings for someone else."

"Oh and who might that be?" Iris asked with a smile. She wanted to know who Phoenix wanted to be with. She wanted him to be happy with the one he loved; But she wasn't prepared for his response.

"Well I'm looking at her right now."

Iris gasped in response. _How could he still have feelings for me? After all that I did to him._

"Feenie… I'm sorry but I can't."

"Why, Iris. I have feelings for you, and you have feelings for me. Why can't we be together?"

"It's because I hurt you badly. I constantly lied to you about my identity. I couldn't save you from Dahlia. I left you to fend for yourself in court. I'll only hurt you further and I can't let that happen because I… I care about you too much !" Iris gritted her teeth "I'm like a doormat that everyone steps on! Nobody would want a piece of trash like me!" The young shine maiden said with her voice quavering. She had finally let her feelings out to her Feenie.

Iris immediately looked down at the floor. She didn't even want to look at the man who she once dated, the man whom she hurt six years ago. She was ashamed of herself and her past actions. The room went silent. The guard on her side of the room looked tense but did not say anything.

But the ace attorney broke the silence.

"Iris." Phoenix said gently. "I know an innocent person when I see one. And when I see you, I see a wonderful young woman. I see a woman who has genuinely cared for me and loves me for who I am. I see my one and only Dollie."

Iris quickly looked up at the young man. She looked directly into his eyes. She saw those blue eyes glimmering with determination and hope, the eyes of a defense attorney.

"You still see me as your Dollie?" She asked with a tone of surprise in her voice. Her eyes began to tear up from this.

"On the day when I was put on trial for the murder of Doug Swallow, I knew that the red-headed woman there wasn't my Dollie. When I told Chief, she looked at me as if I was insane and told me to move on. But I just couldn't. I knew that there was something wrong. I didn't believe that the Dollie that I dated could be so evil. And when I saw that advertisement with you and Sister Bikini, I knew that I just had to see you. I didn't come to Hazakura for Maya or for Pearl. I came to Hazakura for you." He looked as if he was pleading.

"Feenie…" Was all that Iris could say. She was touched by his words just like she had been during the end of State vs Iris.

"Iris, I just want to pick up where we left off. Don't you feel the same way?" Phoenix looked as if he was longing for her. He was pleading for his Dollie back.

"Oh Feenie, you look like you did back in college whenever you wanted some of my mini-omelets." She said while giggling. "I just couldn't ever say no to you. And I still can't say it, Feenie."

"So does that mean that-"

Iris put a finger over her lips. She was happy that the affection was mutual.

"Yes, we can start again."

Phoenix gave off a huge smile. His face flushed with happiness. He felt like jumping out of his chair and just start dancing. After all, he finally had a chance to be with the girl that he truly loved. Iris could see that he was still the same Feenie deep down albeit a more mature one at that.

"I'm glad that we can be a thing again… Rissy"

"F-Feenie!" Iris blushed at the new nickname. She found it to be too cute.

"Hehe I didn't want to call you Dollie because that wasn't your true name. So I came up with a new one. I hope you like it."

"Feenie, I love it. I love it because you came up with it."

"That's not all that I have to give you, Rissy." He put his hand inside his pocket and pulled something out. It was white and had pink ribbons on it.

"Is that my demon-warding hood, Feenie?" She asked. She was shocked that he still held on to it.

"Yep!" He grinned as he said it. He handed her the white hood. "When I fell from Dusky Bridge into the Eagle River, I walked away with only a fever. While I was in the hospital, I had the hood on the whole time. I was hoping that it would help me recover faster."

Iris couldn't help but smile. She imagined how funny Phoenix must have looked in his hospital bed, wearing her feminine hood.

"Sister Bikini thought I was a dork when she heard the story." The young man said laughing while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Please don't tell Maya about it, she'll never let me live it down!"

"You're adorable, Feenie." She said while giggling at the thought.

The room had changed. Before it was filled with sorrow and silence, but now it was filled with laughter and joy. It was filled with happiness between two lovers.

"Sir, I'm afraid that visiting hours are now over" Interrupted the guard with a slightly noticeable smirk. _Was he enjoying this?_

"Thank you." Phoenix responded to the guard. He looked dismayed and stood up hesitantly. Iris could tell that he did not want to leave her. She herself did not want him to leave but those were the rules.

"Don't worry; I'll visit you more often. I'll be there when you're released on February 14, 2024. I promise!" said the young lawyer. He had a determined face similar to the one he had in court when he found a contradiction.

"I look forward to it." She replied politely. She stood up and bowed.

"Goodbye, Rissy." And with that, Phoenix Wright walked away. He took one last glance at her before he walked out the door.

Iris knew that he would stay true to his word. She didn't feel sorrow anymore. She was able to sleep comfortably that night. No tears were needed.

 **February 14, 2024**

 _Where is he?_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, my name's Landorius Star, I'm a huge Ace Attorney fan, and as you can see, I love Feenris. Some you of guys probably found this story to be crappy lol. It is my first fanfiction after all. Please review if you can and please be honest if you do. Chapter 2 should be up soon. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
